The simple life: Biology and Chemistry
by ErnestoRodriguez
Summary: Jane is a senior in her last year at school and Maura is her 23 year old science teacher. Jane is strugling and Maura is there to help her, eventually there conection goes deeper. Teen AU G!P. DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT! Everyone else enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

The simple life: Biology and chemistry

**AN: So this has been an idea for a while after many rewrites and many more after that here is the first chapter. I know some people don't like these types of stories so you don't have to read. For those people who like these types of stories I hope you enjoy. This is going to be a series and this is the first instalment. **

Chapter one: struggles

Jane woke up to her alarm going off remembering it was the first day of school she groaned out loud. She got up and dressed in black jeans, checked shirt, red hoodie and red converse. She entered the kitchen and grabbed a snack for later, then she went to her car and drove off. She drove her black Audi R8 to Frosts house to pick him up. Frost jumped in the car and they both made their way to school.

"Hey." Frost said.

"Hey." Jane said back.

"Is you mum home yet?" Frost asked.

"No she won't be back for another week or two." Jane replied.

Since Jane's father had walked out and taken her two younger brothers with him Jane's mum has to get a job which meant she worked away ¾ weeks of the month. So it wasn't uncommon for Jane to live alone. Once they arrived at school they went to their lockers getting ready to start the day. Jane and Frost sat down in their homeroom waiting for their form teacher. Soon enough their teacher entered the classroom.

"Hello everyone I'm Miss Isles your form teacher, I can see a few faces that I taught last year for science. So as it's the first day let's just go around the room and share what we did this summer." Maura said as the class said what they did.

It was Jane's turn to say what she had she didn't really want to share with the class so she just said. "Hang out with friends."

"What friends your freak Rizzoli." Will shouted across the classroom.

"Why don't you suck your mom's cock and take it like the little bitch you are." Jane countered.

The whole class laughed as Will went silent. However Maura wasn't impressed.

"Jane out of my classroom and William see me at lunch." Maura said sternly she knew Jane was provoked and felt bad for punishing her, she didn't know what was going on with Jane she was always in trouble and fights. Last year all her grades went down Maura thought she was going to have to repeat the year.

Jane walked out of class and waited outside, she knew Will was provoking her and she still took the bait. It wasn't easy for Jane and normal teenage experience is hard but going thought it as a girl but with a penis was even harder. Jane didn't have anybody really except frost her mom was always away and Jane suspected it was because she thought her daughter was a freak.

Maura stepped out of the classroom and stood facing Jane.

"Want to explain to me what that was all about?" Maura asked calmly.

"Will was being a dick and I'm done taking shit of everyone." Jane replied.

"Jane language, I know William can be a handful but I won't tolerate that type of language in my classroom." Maura said.

"Well then I guess I won't be in your classroom too often then will I?" Jane said.

"Jane I was a teenager not too long ago and I know it's hard going through high school and dealing with growing up but your attitude won't help you." Maura said.

"Cut the crap you don't know anything about me so don't try that whole I went through what you're going through so I understand you." Jane said as the bell rang and she walked off.

"Jane come back here." Maura yelled after her but Jane just continued walking away.

Maura didn't know what to say so she went back into her classroom and dismissed her class.

"Barry could I have a word with you." Maura asked as Frost stood in front of her desk.

"What's up?" Frost asked hoping he wouldn't be long, he had to find Jane before she got in more trouble.

"I was wondering what is up with Jane?" Maura asked.

"Look Miss Isles I'm not gunna tell you anything but do know this Jane has been through a lot of shit in her life it's not easy for her. Now I have to go, don't wanna be late for class." Frost said as he dashed out of the classroom.

Maura decided that she would need to talk to Jane's mother something was up with Jane and she wanted to help. At the end of the school day Maura pulled up Jane's records and found her mother's number. Maura typed the number in her phone and called it, the phone rang 6 times before there was an answer.

"_Hello Angela Rizzoli speaking." _

"_**Hello Ms Rizzoli, This is Miss Isles Jane's teacher I was just wondering if I could talk to you about Jane." **_

"_Oh god what has she done now, I swear if she's been arrested again she'll be grounded forever." _

"_**No Ms Rizzoli it's nothing like that, It's just that Jane seems to be struggling a lot I mean her grades are down and her attitude worries me."**_

"_Miss Isles I'm going to be frank with you Jane is very troubled, she's had a harder life than any teenager should have and I think it takes a toll on her. I just wish I could be there for her."_

"_**Maybe when you get home you could talk with her because whatever is eating at her doesn't look like it's going away anytime soon."**_

"_Miss Isles you seem very nice and I can tell you really want to help Jane so I'm going to tell you a few things that only the principle knows. First of all I'm only at home 1 week out of every month because I work out of state so Jane is basically alone at home, don't get me wrong I hate that she is but the only way I can provide for us is to keep my job which keeps me away a lot of the time."_

"_**I can understand where you coming from my parents often worked away as well." **_

"_Thank you and secondly Jane was born differently to most people and it's a condition that the doctors couldn't really figure out but they weren't that worried as it didn't cause Jane any harm. See Jane was born half female and half male."_

"_**Half female and half male?" **_

"_Yes from the waist up she is female but from the waist down she is male, she has struggled with this all her life, not being able to do normal teenage things it upsets her although she would never admit it I think it upsets her."_

"_**I can understand she must be feeling isolated and takes her anger out on everyone around her. What about her father is he not in the picture?" **_

"_That is another thing Jane had to deal with her father left saying she was a freak of nature he also took her 2 younger brothers with him she hasn't seen them since."_

"_**I'm sorry Ms Rizzoli that must've been hard for you too."**_

"_It was but after frank left Jane never forgave herself she always says she tore her family apart because she was born, it would break any mothers heart hearing there child blaming there birth for their family splitting." _

"_**I appreciate you telling me all this Ms Rizzoli all I want to do is help Jane through her last year at school." **_

"_Thank you very much for looking out for my Janie, I know it's a bit unethical but I'm going to give you the address to my home. I need someone to be there for her when I can't and I know I'm putting a lot of pressure on you miss Isles but you seem like you genuinely want to help Jane so do I but I can't do it when I'm out of the country."_

"_**it's not a lot of pressure I'd be happy to help anyway I can, this is the reason I started teaching I wanted to help young adults thought there struggles."**_

"_Thank you Miss Isles it means a lot to me to have someone looking out for Janie. Please keep me informed of her progress."_

"_**I will Ms Rizzoli and I hope to see you at parent teacher conference."**_

"_I'll be there and thank you again Miss Isles." _

"_**it's my pleasure Ms Rizzoli**__."_

The conversation went on for a few minutes and then ended with Maura wanting to do anything to help Jane through school. Maura decided she should go talk to Jane and tell her that she knew her secret, she wanted Jane to trust her and the only way for that to happen is if she told Jane the truth no matter what.

**AN: Please let me know what you think reviews are very welcomed. Also I have everything planned out but if there is something you desperately want to see something lemme know. **


	2. Chapter 2

The simple life: Biology and Chemistry

**AN: I knew I would get mixed reviews on this but to all you haters I told your sorry asses to not read this so piss off and go harass someone else. To those with the nice reviews thank you very much. Also the money issue yes Jane and Angela are well off since Angela works for a big firm. Hope this clears everything up.**

Chapter two: I'm here for you

As Maura made her way to Jane's house she thought about how to approach the situation with Jane, She wasn't going to lie to her all she wanted to do was help her. But Maura had to be careful she didn't want Jane to shut her out and get into more trouble she didn't want to do too much too fast and make Jane run. When She arrived at Jane's house she noticed all the lights were off still Maura decided she'd still see if Jane was in.

No answer Maura decided she would talk to Jane tomorrow at school, just as Maura was about to get in her car she saw Jane's car driving down the road. She noticed that Jane's couldn't drive in a straight line. _'oh god I think she's drunk' _Maura thought to herself and her suspicion was confirmed when Jane crashed into her mailbox and trash cans. Maura approached Jane's car and waited for her to get out. Jane got out of the car but not as smoothly as she could have done, she practically fell out of the car. When Jane finally managed to stand up she noticed Miss Isles.

"What are you doing here?" Jane asked trying to sound sober enough.

"I actually came to talk to you but first I must ask are you drunk?" Maura replied.

"Of course not what would make you think that?" Jane asked.

Maura just looked at Jane's car on top of her trash cans and mail box with the door open.

"Do I really have to say it" Maura replied.

"Look I've had a few drinks anyway what did you want to talk to me about it must be important for you to come to my house." Jane said as she walked towards her front door. She looked back and saw Maura just standing there. "Are you coming in or not?" Jane asked.

Maura walked into Jane's house and saw it was rather clean she thought since Jane lived alone it might be messier, Jane sat on the sofa and motioned for Maura to join her. Maura took a seat on the sofa and looked at Jane.

"I spoke to your mother today." Maura said.

"What about?" Jane asked showing no emotion on her face and this worried Maura.

"I talked to her about a lot of things and in return your mother told me some things about you." Maura said carefully not wanting to upset Jane.

"What type of things did she tell you?" Jane asked looking away.

"She told me about your father and brothers, she also told me how she works out of the country a lot of the time so you practically live alone." Maura replied.

"So what dad left took my family with him and my mom she doesn't want anything to do with me that's why she works out of the country." Jane said.

"I'm sure that's not true she loves you. There's something else she told me." Maura said quietly.

'_How much did Ma tell her what if Ma told her about my condition? No she wouldn't do that, would she?'_ Jane thought to herself.

What else did she tell you?" Jane asked looking Maura directly in the eyes.

"Urm….well she told me…..about your." Maura couldn't continue she didn't know how to tell Jane she know about her condition.

"MAURA what else did my mom tell you?" Jane questioned again but in a more serious tone.

Maura took a deep breath and looked back at Jane. "Jane she told me about your condition." Maura said carefully studying Jane.

"Oh." Is all Jane said as she exhaled a deep breath she didn't know she had been holding?

Both women had been sat in silence for a while with Maura staring at Jane trying to see what she was feeling another 5 minutes and Maura decided to break the silence.

"Jane." Maura said still getting nothing from Jane.

"Jane please say something." Maura begged.

Maura had enough and put her hand on Jane's shoulder and Jane finally snapped out of her trance and looked at Maura.

"Why did she tell you?" Jane asked standing up she missed the contact of Maura's hand as soon as she left it.

"I think she was worried because I talked to her about your behaviour, I think she just wanted me to understand that it isn't easy for you." Maura said as she stood in front of Jane.

"No it isn't easy for me I have to live like this for the rest of my life I can't have a normal life at all just because I came out as some freak of nature." Jane said.

"Jane you're not a freak of nature you're just different Jane." Maura said putting her hand back on Jane's shoulder.

"Miss Isles I know I'm a freak you don't have to be nice to me just because I'm not normal." Jane said taking a step away from Maura.

"Please call me Maura and I'm not just being nice because your different I genuinely just want to help you." Maura said.

"WELL MAURA NOBODY CAN HELP ME! Now please could you leave." Jane said.

"Jane please don't be upset I just…." Maura was cut off by Jane flipping her coffee table over making it break in two.

"Please leave now." Jane said walking to her front door and opening it.

Maura looked at the coffee table and back to Jane; she walked over to the door and looked at Jane.

"I'm here for you I promise I won't ever judge you." Maura said leaving Jane's house and driving off.

**AN: So hope you enjoyed it please lemme know what you think Trust things are gunna start to get interesting.**


End file.
